Flashback
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: A fictional city known as Gate City, it is located underneath Los Angeles. In the year 1955, a man named Thomas Williams was forced to watch his parents die. Because of that, he gained the ability to see the past of any person. Also, he stopped aging as soon as he turned 17 years old. What'll happen when he decides to help the police solve murders with his powers as someone else?
1. Flashback

In Gate City, inside of the Williams Residence, a man named Thomas Williams lives. On March 20, 1955, a little boy was sitting on a chair chained up by chains made up of Adamantium. A new material that has been around for about 15 years. And no one has found a way to break free from them. A man wearing a mask also put tape over his mouth so that he wouldn't make any noise. He said, "Well now, you have both failed this city. You killed a lot of innocent people misusing your powers that you were given. Marcus and Kaylee Williams, you are going to be executed in front of your son, Thomas Williams."

Kaylee heard that and then looked at him and saw that he was crying the entire time and said, "It's ok to cry, Thomas. It's ok to cry."

Marcus said, "Yes. But you must overcome this. You must overcome this."

Thomas was mumbling the entire time and the masked man looked at him and then pointed the gun at Kaylee's head and then the masked man looked at Thomas' movements. He saw that he was trying to break free, but couldn't. Kaylee said, "Stop trying to break free, Thomas. Those are Adamantium chains. The toughest material in history. No one can break through it. Not even his gun can break you free."

Marcus said, "You need to stay calm, Thomas. You must survive this no matter what."

The masked man shot Marcus in the head and then Thomas started mumbling even louder. The masked man said, "You really are interesting, kid. You saved your mother for last."

Kaylee heard that and looked at him and then said, "You really are evil."

The masked man said, "Not at all. I'm saving this city. And you two are at the top of the list of people to erase from this city. And then I'll continue on."

Kaylee said, "You really think that killing us would save this city. More dangerous people will come to the city. And there will be no saving it."

Thomas looked at her and then the masked man said, "That, I know. People are trying to create Superhumans. The first known Superhuman on the planet Earth, Quirk, gave birth to this problem. And now I'm targeting everyone involved with her."

Thomas tried to get his mouth free, but he couldn't open his mouth to lick the tape because of the duct tape. The masked man said, "I really thought that you would save your father. But I guess that you care about your mom more than him. Maybe you knew that he was cheating on your mother with an actress."

Kaylee heard that and looked at Thomas and said, "Nod your head if you knew about it? Shake if not?"

Thomas nodded and then Kaylee heard that and then said, "I see. I guess that I found a new purpose in my next life."

The masked man smiled and said, "Kill Marcus Williams, huh? Nice thinking."

Kaylee said, "Thomas, I bet that he threatened you. I am sorry that you lived to see that happen. Do not seek revenge. Just do what you think is right."

The masked man said, "I'll grant you to hug him before you die, Kaylee. You didn't seem to know about him. So, go."

Kaylee walked over to him and hugged him saying, "Everything will be ok, Thomas. Just do as this person says and you'll live. I know a lot of people like him. And they are all crazy. But this man is different. I love you more than anything in this world. Just live and we'll live on within you."

She backed away and then said, "Get it over with. I have a job to do."

The masked man shot her in the head and then she collapsed as well. The masked man looked at Thomas and then smiled saying, "You seem to be calm after her death. So you really did care more about your father than I thought."

Thomas looked at him and then masked man tore the tape off and Thomas said, "I do not like my dad. Never did."

The masked man smiled again and then put a new set of duct tape on his mouth saying, "You are going to live through this like Kaylee said. Close your eyes."

Thomas heard that and then the masked man said, "Just do it."

He did and then he taped his eyes shut as well. The masked man walked away with the key to the lock. After 5 days of sitting like that, his uncle walked into the house saying, "Kaylee, are you here?"

He waited for a response. He said, "Hey sis, talk to me."

He saw the feet of somebody and then ran into the living room and saw that both Marcus and Kaylee were shot in the back of the head. He checked for a pulse and sighed saying, "They are dead. Where is Thomas?"

He turned left and saw Thomas sitting there chained up and then said, "Oh my god. Thomas, what happened here? Wait here, I'll get help."

He walked out of the house and ran over to the neighbors and called the cops there. 30 minutes later, the cops appeared and then said, "Hm, it seems that he's at it again. We need our locksmith."

The chief of police said, "Not even a locksmith can unlock that lock. We need a man that picks locks."

Kaylee's brother said, "I can pick locks."

The chief of police heard that and then said, "You really aren't trustworthy."

He said, "Well, they are my family. She was my sister. I was the one that found them like this."

A voice appeared saying, "2 down, lots more to go."

The chief heard that and asked, "Why did you come back to killing?"

The voice answered, "Those two failed this city. And there are a lot more to go. See you around."

Thomas' uncle appeared behind him and saw the lock and said, "Woah, this lock is dangerous."

The chief asked, "How dangerous?"

He answered, "One wrong move and we all go to Heaven."

The officers looked at one another and then the chief said, "If that's the case, then our lives are in your hands. Unlock it."

Thomas' uncle started working and then 15 minutes later, the lock fell off and then they started unwrapping him. As soon as he was completely released, he collapsed to the side and his uncle caught him and then the chief said, "Get the medics in here now. We need to get him to the hospital."

An officer ran out and said, "Medics, we got 2 dead bodies and an unconscious kid."

They ran into the house and then took them to the hospital immediately. 3 hours later, Thomas' uncles house blew up with his entire family in it. The chief said, "Captain Lawson, take your team to that noise. I'll stay here with the boy."

Captain Roy Lawson said, "Yessir."

As soon as Roy's team got to the fire, a neighbor opened the door and then Roy asked, "Who's house is this?"

The man answered, "Richard Dawson. The brother of Kaylee Williams."

Roy asked, "What the hell is going on here? Kaylee and Marcus Williams, now the Dawson Family. Officer Johnson, get the firemen here. We need to get the bodies out of the house."

Officer Tyler Johnson said, "Yessir."

Roy called the chief and the chief asked, "What's happening over there?"

Roy answered, "Richard Dawson, Kaylee's brother just died with his family in the explosion."

The chief said, "Something big is going down. Call the FBI now. We can't handle this man alone."

3 days later, Thomas woke up and then looked around and then the chief saw him and said, "Thomas, you are ok. You are in a hospital."

Thomas heard that and then said, "Hospital, huh? Slept for 8 days straight. Watched them die over and over again."

The chief asked, "Did you see what happened?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. I watched the entire thing. And witnessed it over and over again. A masked man gave me a choice. And my mom was shot last. Then he told her that my dad was having an affair. The masked man let her hug me and then she let him kill her so that she could kill him in their next life. After that, he took the tape off and I spoke two sentences and then he put the tape back on and put tape over my eyes. Then fell asleep."

The chief said, "Your uncle Richard and his family passed away 3 hours after you were found, Thomas. In an explosion. Do you have any other place to go?"

Thomas answered, "I have my Aunt in Totam."

The chief asked, "What is her name?"

Thomas answered, "Eliza Fritz. My mom's twin sister."

The chief said, "Shit. She was killed 4 hours ago."

Thomas heard that and then looked at him and then said, "The Chosen Knights, huh? Quirk is the reason why he's doing this. And they all work for her."

The chief asked, "How do you know that?"

Thomas answered, "They told me."

The chief said, "We need to know everyone that works for Quirk."

Thomas said, "Can't help you. They never talk about their coworkers. They only talk about themselves and what they are working on."

The chief's phone rang and then Thomas looked at him and then the chief picked it up saying, "Hello."

The masked man said, "I'm tired of you trying to track me down. The FBI is having a hard time as well. Gate City is mine."

He hung up and then the chief said, "Shit."

Thomas went to get off of the bed, but he collapsed right afterwards. The chief caught him and then Thomas saw something. On January 18, 1935, in 362 Tatud St, a kid said, "Wait, please don't kill them."

The man wearing a mask looked at him and said, "Your parents have failed this city. But, I'll grant you a choice. One will live. You choose which one, Aaron Tilburn."

The chief of police, Aaron Tilburn said, "I don't want to. I want to live with both of them."

The masked man said, "I see. Will you save your mom or dad, I wonder? I can't wait."

He aimed the gun at his mother and then Aaron yelled, "Stop!"

He shot his father and then said, "Your mother lives. Well done, son."

His mother looked at him and then asked, "Why are you doing this? You never even told us what we did."

The masked man answered, "Quirk. You work for her. Every member of the Chosen Knights is my target. And I don't care how I do it. See you around boy. In the future, you will meet a kid known as Thomas Williams. Make sure that he dies before he can turn on humanity."

He disappeared and then Aaron's mother broke free and ran over to him and said, "Hm, I see. This is easy to unlock. Just stay still."

He did and then the flashback ended. Thomas appeared back on his bed and Aaron asked, "Are you ok? You spaced out."

Thomas answered, "Yes. I'm fine."

Thomas looked at him and said to himself, "Aaron Tilburn, a victim of the same man as me. But didn't watch both of his parents die. He became a cop to arrest this man, I bet. I wonder how old this man is now. I must stay away from people."


	2. First Case: Long-Shot Part 1

On August 26, 2019, Thomas had the same dream of him watching his parents die. He woke up and then his daughter appeared in the room saying, "Dad, what's wrong?"

Thomas heard that and said, "Oh Melissa, it's nothing. Just the same old story."

Thomas' daughter, Melissa Williams said, "That dream again. The one about your family's deaths."

Thomas said, "Yep. It's been 64 years since their deaths. And the masked man is still out there hunting member of the Chosen Knights."

Melissa heard that and then said, "I see. You still believe that."

Thomas said, "Yes. Actually, no one knows exactly who this man is. It could even be a female. Or it could be multiple people that hold a grudge. There are a lot of possibilities."

Melissa said, "You need help, dad."

Thomas said, "I already tried getting help. Your mother tricked me into going to a therapist's office. And they couldn't help me. So, I'm not going back."

Melissa said, "Dad. This is the 21st Century."

Thomas said, "I don't care what Century we're in, Melissa. I tried and it didn't work."

Melissa said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you yesterday, but I'm going to my girlfriends house for the week."

Thomas said, "Oh yeah, that's right. You're a lesbian."

Melissa said, "You sound depressed about that."

Thomas answered, "Not at all. Live the life that you want to live. That's how we always lived by."

Melissa said, "Thank you."

Thomas said, "No need to thank me, honey. You are 54 years old. Live your life to its fullest."

Melissa hugged him and then said, "You should probably wash yourself. You are sweating up a storm."

Thomas heard that and then said, "I see. I'll go take one now."

Melissa said, "Good idea."

While Thomas walked to his bathroom, Melissa walked off to her girlfriend's place. As soon as he got out of the shower, his doorbell rang. Thomas heard that and wrapped the towel around his body and walked over to the door. As soon as he opened it, he saw his friend from Reach and said, "Georgia, long time no see."

Georgia Bennett said, "Thomas, I really am glad that I was the one you called. But if the Crime Lords of my city find out, then you know what'll happen to the both of us."

Thomas said, "Don't worry about the Crime Lords, Georgia. But yes, we'll both die."

Georgia said, "Here you go, Thomas. What you asked for. A ring that summons a mask that looks like space."

Thomas said, "Like literal space? Or space distortion?"

Georgia answered, "Space."

Thomas smiled and then she said, "Oh yeah, you are a Superhuman, correct?"

Thomas looked around and pulled her into the house answering, "Yes. I'm capable of seeing the past of someone. Flashbacks."

Georgia said, "You can save a lot of people with that power."

Thomas said, "Yep."

Georgia said, "It really is hard to get into this city. I should be getting paid double for this."

Thomas laughed and then placed the cash in her hands saying, "There is your pay. I hope that you like it."

Georgia counted the hundred dollar bills and said, "$50,000, huh? That's more than enough."

Thomas said, "Good. I plan on finally putting my powers to good use. I've stayed away from people for far too long. I'm going to start helping people as Flashback."

Georgia said, "You don't plan on going out like that, do you?"

Thomas answered, "Like this, hell no. I got clothes for that."

Georgia asked, "What type of clothes?"

Thomas answered, "Suits."

Georgia smiled and then said, "Well, I gotta go, old man. See you around."

Thomas said, "Yep. See you around."

Georgia walked off and then Thomas walked over to his room and said, "Well, a couple hours ago, a married couple were in Gate's National Park when the husband was shot in the head. The cops already took the body, so all I need is the hole or blood splatter to find out what I need to know."

Thomas grabbed his cheap suit and then walked over to Gate's National Park. As soon as he got to an alleyway, his mask appeared on his face and he started walking out of it. Everyone looked at him and saw that his mask continued to change with every step he took. As soon as he appeared at Gate's National Park, he looked around for what he needed. Everyone stared at him and then asked, "What the hell is he looking for?"

Flashback saw a hole in the ground and said, "Oh, the bullet went through the targets head, huh?"

He touched the hole and then 3 hours ago, the man said, "The company needs this, Charlotte. We need you partner up with Atlas Games to make our dream come true."

The victim's wife, Charlotte Connors said, "I trust you, but Atlas Games asks for a lot. They'll make us go bankrupt and you know that, James."

The victim, James Connors said, "We don't know that. Atlas Games is willing to help us out. We just need time to make it happen. Look, in five days, we should have a base of our product set for announcement for E3 2019. But as of now, we got nothing. Trust me. We need this."

Charlotte said, "Bagtime Games doesn't need Atlas Games help. We need the money to operate the game the way we need to. Plus, we need to make a trip to Japan to see the area for this to work."

James said, "I know that. Look, we already got the money for the trip in the bank. We just need the cooperation of Atlas Games. Trust me, we can get through this. I'm going to call the CEO now. So we can get this over with. So we can get to Japan to learn about the country so that we can make the game perfectly to the way we like it."

Charlotte said, "Alright."

James called the CEO of Atlas Games and as soon as the person picked up, it said, "This is the CEO and President of Atlas Games, how can I help you?"

James said, "Nina, it's James of Bagtime Games."

The CEO and President of Atlas Games, Nina Baldwin said, "James, I see. You talked with your other half about this then."

James answered, "Yes. She's here with me right now."

Nina said, "I see. Alright, all we ask is $15,000 at the start and the other 15,000 at the end."

Charlotte said, "Oh, we can handle that."

James said, "In a couple hours, we'll meet at the airport to go to Japan. We're going there to see the background of our game."

Nina said, "I understand. I'll meet you..."

A bullet flew right into James' brain and he collapsed. As soon as the phone hit the ground, Nina said, "Hey, what's going on over there? Hey, hey."

Charlotte started screaming and then Nina heard that and then said, "Shit."

The people at the park saw that and then started running away.

End of flashback.

Flashback turned around and saw nothing and then asked himself, "How far did you shoot from? Gate's National Park is 5 km. long. You couldn't have shot from that far away."

Flashback started running toward the building which he thinks that the sniper shot from. He picked up his phone and then called a friend of his within the GCPD and then his friend picked up saying, "Officer Knight speaking, what's your situation?"

Flashback said, "Officer Felicia F. Knight, I have a request for you."

Felicia asked, "Who is this?"

Flashback said, "A man named James Connors was murdered 3 hours ago. Did you find where the sniper shot the bullet?"

Felicia answered, "No, we didn't. We didn't even announce this case to the public yet. How do you even know about it?"

Flashback answered, "No need to know that. I know where the sniper shot the bullet. But you probably won't believe me when I say it."

Felicia said, "I'm listening."

Flashback said, "On top of Malibou Jane's Hotel. I'm headed there now. I want to see you there, alone. If anyone else is with you, then I won't tell you what happened."

Felicia heard that and then said, "Understood. Malibou Jane's Hotel, correct?"

Flashback answered, "Yep. I'll meet you there."

Felicia hung up and then said, "Sir, my dad just called. I gotta go."

The new Captain said, "Go ahead. I'm not going to get involved with family matters."

Felicia said, "Thank you."

She took off with her gear and then 30 minutes later, Flashback appeared at the top of Malibou Jane's Hotel. Flashback walked over to the west side of the building and then Felicia appeared pointing her gun at him and Flashback continued walking saying, "It seems that you are alone. If you weren't, then I wouldn't have come to this building."

Felicia asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Flashback answered, "I am Flashback. I am capable of seeing the past of a person. Come over here."

Felicia walked over to him and then Flashback said, "Residue from a Barrett M82 if I'm not mistaken. You found the bullet in the ground. .50 BMG bullets. Whoever shot him had the vision of a Dragon or Eagle. This shot was from 5 km. away."

Felicia heard that and said, "You are saying that the sniper was capable of making a 5 km. shot. That's not possible."

Flashback said, "For a normal Human, yes. But for a Superhuman, no."

Felicia said, "We're up against a Superhuman here."

Flashback answered, "That's what I believe. Plus, here is the shell of the bullet. It's all yours. But I need the address of Charlotte Connors."

Felicia said, "She should be at work by now. Or she's probably at her home within Totam. 638 Amber Pl. She probably won't answer any of your questions."

Flashback said, "Wear gloves. He might have left prints on the shell. I gotta go."

Felicia heard that and then asked, "Who are you?"

Flashback answered, "I already answered that question, Felicia. I am Flashback."

He jumped off of the roof of the building and then Felicia ran over to the edge of the roof and then looked down and saw that he was gone and then said, "This man is crazy. But he helped us out with this case a little bit."


	3. First Case: Long-Shot Part 2

As soon as Flashback got into Bagtime Games, the receptionist at the desk asked, "Who might you be?"

Flashback answered, "Flashback. I'm investigating the murder of your boss. Is Charlotte Connors here?"

She answered, "No, she's been at home ever since the incident. I could give you her address."

Flashback said, "I already got it. 638 Amber Pl., correct?"

She answered, "Yep. What are you planning to do with her?"

Flashback answered, "Figure out who would want him dead."

Flashback took off and then she called Charlotte and then Charlotte picked up the phone and saw that it was a friend and picked up saying, "Rachel, what's wrong?"

The receptionist, Rachel Morgan answered, "A man wearing a weird mask that changes with every step he takes is on his way to you. He wants to ask you a few questions."

Charlotte said, "A masked man with a mask that changes every time he takes a step. Alright. Thank you."

Rachel said, "Just letting you know."

Charlotte hung up and called the GCPD. Felicia picked up and said, "This if GCPD's communication division, state your emergency."

Charlotte said, "This is Charlotte Connors, I think that a masked man is after me."

Felicia said, "Describe the masked man."

Charlotte said, "He wears a mask that changes every time he takes a step. And is wearing a suit."

Felicia said, "You must be talking about Flashback. He's an ally to the police force."

Charlotte asked, "Are you sure?"

Felicia answered, "Yes. He's helping out with this case. Trust him. Thanks to him, we know what weapon the culprit is using."

Charlotte said, "Alright."

Flashback knocked on the door and then Charlotte said, "That must be him."

Felicia said, "Just tell him what you know and he'll contact me so that we can solve this case."

Charlotte said, "Understood."

Charlotte hung up and walked to the door. She looked through the peephole and then saw the masked man and opened the door. Flashback said, "Good morning, ma'am. I am helping the police with the case that involves your husband."

Charlotte said, "Come in."

Flashback walked into her house and then said, "I'm sorry about this."

Charlotte said, "I'll help out all I can. What do you need to know?"

Flashback answered, "I need to know if anyone would want your husband dead. If someone you know wants him dead, then he might be the one that killed him."

Felicia said, "Well, I can think of two people that would want him dead. One, is the former CEO and President of Atlas Games, Daniel Cooke. He's currently the Mayor of Gate City. And the other is a man that we fired a month ago because he kept getting into fights with everyone. His name was Victor Michaels. He swore that James would regret firing him."

Flashback said, "I don't think that the Mayor had anything to do with this. But I think that I should talk with him first. Then I'll talk with Victor."

Charlotte said, "Please save this city."

Flashback said, "I plan to, Charlotte."

Flashback was about to run out of the house when he heard sirens and Flashback grunted and said, "Your neighbors called the cops. Alright. I'll take the back exit then. Thank you for everything, Charlotte."

Charlotte said, "I did call, but she told me that you were a good person."

Flashback said, "I am. And they just screwed up. Doesn't the mayor have a speech today?"

Charlotte answered, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Flashback asked, "Did Daniel have any part in having Victor fired?"

Charlotte answered, "Yes. He was the main reason why he was fired."

Flashback said, "Take me there. He's in danger."

Charlotte said, "Alright. Follow me."

Charlotte took Flashback to where her car was and then Charlotte said, "You really are different from most of the Superhumans that I know, Flashback. Normally, they would break into a person's house to get info."

Flashback said, "I'm not a criminal. And I don't plan on becoming one."

He called Felicia and Felicia said, "This is Officer Knight, state your emergency."

Flashback said, "It's Flashback. I think I know who killed James Connor. I believe that he's now after the Mayor."

Felicia asked, "Who might this man be?"

Flashback answered, "Victor Michaels. I think that he's ex-military. Check his background for me."

Everyone heard that and then Felicia smiled and checked into it and said, "Victor Michaels. He's 47 years old. He was dishonorably discharged after killing his CO in Iraq. He came back to the states and joined Bagtime Games. He was then laid off because of his bizarre behaviour. Wait, are you saying that James' death was because he was fired?"

Flashback answered, "I believe that to be the case. War can change a person, Officer. He's after the Mayor. He had a big part in him getting fired. Get your men to him now. I'm already on my way."

Felicia heard that and the chief of police said, "You heard the masked freak, protect the Mayor."

Flashback said, "Speakerphone, huh? Well, I got nothing to hide."

Felicia said, "Flashback, why are you evading the police?"

Charlotte answered, "Because my neighbors thought that he was the one that has been killing people for the past 100 years or so."

The chief heard that and then said, "Charlotte, why are you with him?"

Charlotte answered, "I'm not letting my friend die. And Felicia was right. Flashback is one of the good ones. I trust him."

The chief heard that and then Felicia said, "Flashback, I got a question for you. When you were younger, did you live a traumatic experience?"

Flashback answered, "Yes. The masked man that has been killing thousands of people killed my parents right in front of me. Just like Aaron Tilburn, the former chief of police."

The chief heard that and then looked at her and Felicia said, "See you there, Flashback."

Charlotte said, "Yep."

Flashback hung up and then Charlotte asked, "How do you know Felicia?"

Flashback answered, "I called her when I found where the shot came from. Malibou Jane's Hotel."

Charlotte said, "That was 5 km. away."

Flashback said, "I know. Victor became a Superhuman during the war in Iraq. The loss of his men changed him, I believe. War does that to a person."

Charlotte said, "You've been in war before, haven't you?"

Flashback answered, "Nope. My youngest daughter is a soldier in the Army."

Charlotte heard that and then Flashback said, "There he is. The Mayor. Call him."

Charlotte did and then Daniel picked up the phone and looked forward and saw the car chase and Charlotte said, "Daniel, it's Charlotte. Get out of there now."

Daniel asked, "What are you saying, Charlotte?"

Charlotte answered, "Victor Michaels is coming after you. He already killed James."

Daniel asked, "Is this because of his job?"

Charlotte answered, "I believe so. He has anger issues."

Daniel said, "Well, the people want to know if I was the one that killed him. And I know that I didn't do it."

Charlotte said, "I know that you didn't do it either. Victor Michaels is on a rooftop waiting to shoot you. Get out of there. I don't want to lose you too."

Daniel heard that and then said, "I need to address the people. I'm sorry, Charlotte."

Charlotte yelled, "Listen to me dammit. You can see the car chase behind me, can't you? I'm trying to save your life."

Daniel heard that and then hung up and then walked back to the podium and started speaking about the case. Charlotte said, "It didn't work."

Flashback said, "Time for plan B."

Charlotte asked, "What the hell is plan B?"

Flashback jumped out of the car and then launched himself up on to a cop car and then Daniel saw that and Flashback looked to his left and saw a flashing light in the distance and then the cop hit the brakes of the car. Flashback flew forward toward Daniel and everyone saw that and then Flashback growled and then Charlotte appeared by the door and Flashback nodded and opened the door and Flashback landed on the ground rolling forward and then launched himself into Daniel's ribs spearing him back into the City Hall. A small explosion occurred where Daniel was standing and then the guards saw that and then Daniel said, "Let go of me."

Charlotte said, "Daniel, we just saved your life."

Daniel said, "Bullshit."

The guards yelled, "Protect the Mayor. Get everyone out of here now."

Daniel heard that and then Flashback grunted and then put his hand on his neck and said, "Oh, harsh landing."

Daniel heard that and asked, "Who are you?"

Flashback answered, "Flashback. My neck hurts. Charlotte, could you grab my head and bring it back for me."

Charlotte asked, "Why?"

She appeared back and then saw that his neck was out of place and said, "You need a hospital. Not a CEO of a gaming company."

Daniel said, "Just do as he says. He saved my life."

Charlotte grabbed the front of his head and then brought it back causing a lot of cracking sounds and Charlotte screeched and then the officers ran into the City Hall and then aimed their guns at Flashback and Daniel said, "Stand down. This masked man is on our side."

They said, "He kidnapped her."

Charlotte said, "Actually, I came here on my own."

Flashback said, "Thank you for fixing my neck."

Daniel said, "You remind me of someone that I know."

Flashback said, "Well, I don't know who you might be talking about, but it's nice to know that you are safe. For now, that is. Stay away from windows and outdoors till this man is in prison, alright?"

Daniel said, "Yeah, sure thing."

Flashback stood up slowly and then Felicia appeared and said, "Flashback, it seems that you found the shell of the bullet where the man shot from, found the man that killed James Connors, and saved the Mayor of Gate City. You really are one hell of a man."

The chief appeared and said, "Well, it's nice to know that we got one good Superhuman on our side. Thank you for that."

Flashback said, "No problem. I really am getting too old for this shit."

Charlotte asked, "How old are you?"

Flashback answered, "No comment."


End file.
